Continue from chapter: I forgot
by Vuurvlieg
Summary: This fic is about the retrieval of Sasuke. It's the first I ever wrote and I did because I thought the mangaka took too long. :P It's old, and badly written but I thought I'd post it anyway since someone once told me they liked this fic. Who knows, right?
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfic was written by me over 2 years ago. It's the first one I ever wrote and I started it cause I thought it took too long for the writer to write the manga… I started it when the manga was at the point of Lee telling Naruto to continue after Sasuke and imagined the story from that point. I know it isn't any good but I wanted to post it anyway… Please have fun reading…

--------------

While Rock Lee opens all 8 gates and kicks Kimimaro's ass, Naruto followes Sasuke.Sasuke is much faster than Naruto but if he stops for a short while, testing his new powers on animals, trees etc. Naruto comes closer. When Sasuke goes farther Naruto is very close and they go (off course without Naruto noticing it) over the border between the lands. Off course after a while Naruto reaches Sasuke. It'd be boring if he wouldn't.

Naruto stands in front of Sasuke to make sure he won't run away.

Sasuke is looking down.

_Naruto: Sasuke, what on earth are you doing? come on, lets go back! This is crazy, you shouldn't... _

sasuke starts lauching and looks up, Naruto is shocked by his expression. You almost wouldn't recognise him. It's really scary. But then again, it isn't the fhirst time Sasuke has a scary look on his face. Naruto should get used to it.

_Sasuke: Whahahahahahaha..._

_Naruto: Sasuke... What are you..._

All of a sudden Sasuke appears behind naruto and holds a kunai against his throat.

_Sasuke: You thought you where a mach for me? You really shouldn't think so highly of yourself you total idiot... Hihihi, at least now I know why my brother wouldn't kill me that night. I wasn't worth killing. Just like you. _

Naruto tries to look at Sasuke and strangely enough Sasuke lets him.

_Sasuke: Mange Sharingan!!!_

Naruto is (from his perspective) a month long alone. Not litteraly, there are a lot of people but they don't see him and he's tight up. Fhirst there are people he knows. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke. They are all cutting into him and than leave. Over and over again.

Sasuke laughs and lets go of Naruto. Naruto falls out of the three and hits the ground. He's shaking. Sasuke starts laughing again and jumps to the next three but in the middle of his jump Naruto cuts him off. He has the Kyubi look in eyes and hits Sasuke in his face. Sasuke lands on his feet and laughs again.Than the cursed seal (fhirst fase) appears. Naruto landed in front of Sasuke. He's still shaking very hard.

Sasuke looks amazed at Naruto. (after all after an attack like that he was down for more than a month) But than he puts on his creapy face again.

_Sasuke: This should be enough to finish you._

He starts an enormous chidori and forms it in a sword in his hand. But Naruto doesn't do anything. He still looks starteled.

_Sasuke: Are you still going to beat me?_

_Naruto: I'm not even going to try. It's Sasuke I wanted to beat, not you. You are not worth beating. You aren't the Sasuke I know._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's speech has little effect on Sasuke and Sasuke attackes him.

Naruto dodges his chidorisword by falling on his but.

_Naruto: Auch... Damn that hurt._

Since Naruto is still shaken by the manga sharingan he can just barely dodge Sasukes strikes so he jumps away and uses kage bunshin. But in staid of attacking the clones are just standing there. Sasuke attackes again and in no time at all not a single Naruto remains. Sasuke looks around.

Naruto is sitting in a tree. Still shaking. He has flashbacks. Sasuke standing between him and Haku, Sasuke telling him he want's to fight him too. Their fight on the hospital roof. Sakura asking him to bring Sasuke back. Sasuke using the mangesharingan on him.

_Naruto: Damn... What should I do._

More flashbacks. Five genin, on their way to get back Sasuke.

_Chouji: I'll take care of him._

_Neji: You have better eyes than me._

_Shikamaru: I'm responsible for all of your lives._

_Kiba: hey Naruto._

_Lee: Don't worry you gotta get Sasuke. Leave this guy to me!_

_Naruto: I gotta get Sasuke. The mission was: Retrieve Sasuke. _

Naruto looks around the tree and sees Sasuke cutting one tree after another with his chidori and he stands up and calls him.

Sasuke emediatly attackes him and the chidori goes right through Naruto.

_Naruto: poof_

_another Naruto: Sasuke!!!_

Sasuke attackes again

_Naruto: poof_

_another Naruto: come on, lets get back._

_Sasuke: Are you scared? You haven't even begun to taste my powers!!!_

_Naruto: What do you mean your powers? They aren't yours but Orochimaru's. And if they are so great, why can't you hit me than? (thinking) Damn, doesn't he have an end to his chackra?_

_Sasuke: Moron. So impationt to die. but than again. It's about time I stop playing around. But for a shadowclone I don't need the chidori. _

Sasuke jumps to the three and hits the Naruto standing there. But he doesn't dissapear. He doesn't even try to guard. he takes the hit, fly's away and lands while making a crater in another tree. He looks Sasuke in his eyes.

_Sasuke: Mange sharingan!!!_

Naruto's body starts shaking very hard. Sasuke jumps to his tree and makes a chidori on his right hand.

_Sasuke: Pathetic._

but than his face changes in surprise.

Naruto opens his eyes and (while shaking) he looks in those of Sasuke again.

_Naruto: (stuttering) Our mission... was to bring you back. I promised Sakura and I'm going to... So go ahaid. Do it again... If you can._

_Sasuke: you total moron. I don't need the mangesharingan but since you ask for it..._

_MANGE SHARINGAN!!!_

Naruto's eyes turn blanc and Sasuke gets ready to use a chidori on Naruto but yet again Naruto opens his eyes, stands up and looks (he's kind of stupid) Sasuke in his eyes.

_Sasuke: Isn't it about time you use your power? Even though it won't help one bit._

_Naruto: Didn't you hear me? I am not going to fight you... And I am going to keep my word. I also said I would bring you back. And I will. That is my ninja way._

_Sasuke: Than you're in my way. _

he runs at naruto ready to strike.

Naruto has a flashback. The fight with Itachi in the corridor.

_Itachi: You're in my way._

_Naruto: You sound like your brother._

Sasukes eyes widen in fury when he hears that and he approaches Naruto even faster. But all he hits is the tree and whith Kyubi eyes, Naruto appears in a differend three. But when the smoke clears out on the place where he was just a moment ago. He sees a completely different Sasuke.

---------------------------------------

At that point the second fase of the cursed seal hadn't been released yet so I just made something up


	3. Chapter 3

I was kind of stubborn at this point in my writing… It's clear now that almost nobody would read this since I hadn't had a single reply yet. but I continued anyway simply because I liked writing this fanfiction. I appoligise for filling the webspace though.

---------

Naruto looks strangely at Sasuke.

_Naruto: Damn, what's happening?_

Of course, he wasn't there at the end of the battles of all his teammates so he doesn't know about the 2nd fase cursed seal. All he knows is that Sasuke looks really weird all of a sudden. Sasukes hair glows gold and his eyes are a couple of times bigger than before (plus he has one extra on his forehead). They have become black except for the glowing red sharingan that are in it. The his faceexpression is now anything but human and his skin has this black color over it. To be short he looks scary. I doubt Ino would still like him if she saw him like this.

But anyway, Naruto's in for it now. Especially since he has been weakend by the mange sharingan and promised not to fight. Sasuke attackes and Naruto hasn't even got the time to move. He is hit around. Reminds me of the way Lee kicked Garaa around. Naruto hits a tree and stands (shaken and terrebly slow) up. Than he looks at Sasuke who stands right in front of him.

_Naruto: (thinking) Damn. At this rate... At this rate... I'm going to die and ..._

Flashback

_Naruto: Don't worry... I'll bring Sasuke back. Promise of a lifetime!!!_

_Sakura: Naruto..._

_Naruto: (thinking) but he doesn't even look like Sasuke anymore. How can I bring back Sasuke if I can't find him? Is he still Sasuke?_

Naruto is looking at his feet.

_Sasuke: What's wrong? You total moron._

Naruto's eyes go wide. He has a lot of flashbacks of Sasuke calling him that and than he lifts his head.

_Naruto: I guess you're right_

Sasuke looks strange, for a moment he almost looks human.

_Naruto: Remember the country of the wave?_

_you sacrifised yourself for me. Hehe.. even though I hate to think of it that way. You saved me lots of times after that. I really hated that you know._

_But I guess I should pay you back._

Naruto widens his arms and looks at Sasuke.

_Naruto: If you're going to kill me, here's your chance. I'm not going to stop you so go ahead._

Sasuke puts a step backwards and uses the mangesharingan but Naruto stays where he is. Even though he is shaking even more than before.

So Sasuke makes an even more enormous chidori on his hand. His eyes become small and he runs at Naruto to kill him. Naruto doesn't look away and Sasuke hits him right in his stomach...

But not whith the Chidori. Just his hand. Naruto couches out some blood and falls on his knees.

_Sasuke: You... total.. Moron..._

And than he grabs his head and starts screeming.

Naruto tries to help him but he is hit back.

_Sasuke: Get out of here... Go on... _

_Naruto: Sasuke._

_Sasuke: I don't want.. to_

All of a sudden he jumps to a different tree and changes his state to normal.

_Sasuke: I told you to go away. Now go!!!_

_Naruto: No!!! I..._

They are coming out of nothing. Sound nins, knocking Naruto out and grabbing him. Sasuke just stands there.

_Orochimaru: Nice to see you again. Sasuke-kun!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

At this point I had "already" gotten two reactions (it was on another page). Victoryyyyyyyyy. Maibe I should have started a fanclub. But anyway. Lets get back at the story and hop that anyone will read it. Here it comes. Where were we again?

----------------------

Ow yeah, Orochimaru arrives with his new look. I liked it better when it belonged to the other guy but anyway.

_Orochimaru: I knew you'd seek me out._

And he licks over his face whith that creepy tong of his again.

_Sasuke: ..._

_Sound nin: Master, what should whe do whith the brat?_

_Oro: He caused me enough trouble. Kill him._

_Sasuke: Wait a minute._

_Oro: Sasuke-kun? _

_Sasuke: Let me do it._

He jumps tot the sound nins, grabs Naruto by his throat and jumps away to a place after the trees where we can't see him. We can see the light of the chidori and a little later Sasuke comes back alone.

_Oro: Now, let's go!!!_

They go on their way and one sound nin (Kabuto) is quietly talking whith oro while they move.

_Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, I don't think he..._

_Oro: I know. He is still alive... _

he laughs and goes whith his tong over his face again.

_Sound nin: But then, shouldn't we..._

_Oro: It's OK. I've got very special plans for him. Naruto-kun!!!_

Naruto is lying knocked out under a tree. In his dreams he relives the mange-sharingan. At the moment all his friends are at the point of killing him he wakes up.

For a moment it looks like he might cry but then...

_Naruto: All right, LET'S GO!!!_

Sasuke and the sound nins are traveling a few days and finally get to the sound village. Of course they are resting along the way but since Naruto was beaten up (and gets lost a couple of times) het couldn't gain up on them.

_Orochimaru: You will gain unimaginable power here._

_Sasuke: Yeah._

_(thinking) why would he give me power? But, for the sole purpuse of killing my brother, it doesn't matter._

A little later Naruto arrives. If Shikamaru was still whith him he would tell him that it is suicide to just walk into an enemy village but we all know Naruto. But on the other hand his way isn't so bad.

Naruto walks to the front gate of the sound village.

_sound nin: Hey, who are you!?_

_Naruto: Kage bunshin no jutsu!!!_

this must be at least five thousand Narutos.

All of a sudden five thousand Naruto walk into the sound village. Of course there is a lot of commotion and there are coming a lot of sound nins to take care of the Naruto-problem. But at the moment they have taken care of all the clones. Naruto slipped inside using the bunshin no jutsu.

Sasuke is resting after copying jutsus the entire morning when hears a lot of screaming and he looks out of the window. He just sees a single Naruto clone just before it's destroyed.

_Sasuke: What the..._


	5. Chapter 5

At the moment we start off again, Sasuke is a little bit starteled. I mean, he has tried certainly his best to get rid of Naruto. Okay, maybe he should have killed him for that but that's not an issue here.

Orochimaru of course has caught eye of what is going on. And Kabuto is running towards him.

_Kabuto: Orochimaru-samma. You could just let us kill him now of course... But that isn't your intention now is it._

_Orochimaru: You would like to see him dead now wouldn't you. Since he gave you a skar._

trough Kabuto's clothes we get a glimpse from a big round scar at the place where Naruto hit him whith RASENGAN. Kabuto smiles but you can see hee doesn't think it's funny. (Man, doesn't he have any sense of humor?)

_Kabuto: You descide anyway. It doesn't matter if I want Naruto-kun death or not._

_Orochimaru: Very clever. Of course, you could kill him since I let you handle him. BUT..._

Orochimaru glares to Kabuto's back while licking his face.

_You should remember I need him for my plans. You see, Sasuke has fought an won against my seal before. _

_(flashback of the chuunin exam prelims) Even though the 2nd fase cursed seal is a complete different story and Sasuke has become exactly what I wanted him to become. Uzumaki Naruto is still a problem. Sasuke couldn't kill him before so we have to make sure he will do it in the next time. If he thinks that Naruto-kun is in the way for his revenge on Itachi he will certainly kill him._

_Kabuto: _(smiling) _So Naruto becomes the final trigger. And the moment Sasuke kills him..._

_Orochimaru: _(licking his face) _He is completely mine!!!_

Naruto is walking around looking like one of the sound nins in the team of the exam. The stupid idiot still hasn't noticed Orochimaru killed them and everyone on the streets is looking funny at him. When someone grabs his shoulder he quickly uses a smoke bomb and jumps away over the roofs. (would you look at that, even Naruto can be nervous sometimes). From a little distance Kabuto is observing him. He smiles at himself and jumps away.

Naruto is noticed again and again by sound nins and he has to run again and again. (it really is a wonder he doesn't get caught) and at the end he is sitting very tired in a corner of the street where no-one can see him. (or at least he thinks that). But all of a sudden he get's hit on the head and falls (while releasing his bunshin) down. A shadow comes out of the walls.

_Kabuto: Naruto-kun. It's a miracle you even survived your fhirst day as a ninja. You really have no talent. I almost pitty you. _

He grabs Naruto and jumps away.

While this is happening Sasuke is jumping around in the village, looking for Naruto.

_Sasuke: That idiot... he's propably already dead..._

A few days later Sasuke is training with Orochimaru. He uses the Sharingan to copy his snake hands etc. but after fighting a while he hits the ground. He looks up with a cold look and the cursed seal starts to spread on his face.

_Orochimaru: Enough... Sasuke-kun... Come along, I want to show you something._

They are coming into a room. There is a few large windows trough which you can look into other rooms. You can see a lot of prisoners, hanging chained to the walls. Sasuke doesnt pay the slightest attention to them. And Orochimaru points to a prisonor who has his own room. His clothes are torn to shreds and he has cuts all over his body and on his belly you can see a big seal. It is Naruto. He is almost unconcious but moves in a way you can recognise the kyubi in him. Sasuke doesn't move an inch but in his eyes you can see he is shocked.

_Orochimaru: It seems you couldn't kill him completely kill him and he followed us. And now he helps us with our experiments. _

(Sasukes breathing chockes.)

_Whe are currently looking for a way to take the kyubi power out of him and put it into another body. Of course it is a rather painfull process in which he could die. But if it succeeds, you could have the power if you want..._

Orochimaru smiles and... ewwww there's that growse tong of his again.

_Sasuke: What are you talking about?_

_Orochimaru: You didn't know? _(He knew very well that Sasuke didn't know about that, but anyway) _The nine-tails demon-fox that attacked Konoha thirteen years ago has been sealed inside of Naruto-kun!!!_

_Sasuke's eyes become very large._

_----------------------------_

I had always wanted to see Sasuke's reaction the moment he finds out about Naruto and I was really disappointed that we didn't get to see it in the manga… But well…


	6. the prisonor's power

Here we go again!!! And this is where I got my first real tip!!! (I had to celebrate it somehow) but anyhow. Sorry Daredevil, I didn't intend to let the Kyubi escape. Although it might be funny to have him crush Oro and Itachi. But than again:' Humor has never been my strongest point'. You can see that if you look at the titels I came up with for the chapters… (I started doing that here)

-------------------------

Naruto is hanging with nearly closed eyes in his chains.

_Naruto: (thinking) How long has it been?... Must be at least a week. Hihihi... That's not so bad, Sasukes mangesharingan where a lot worse... _

You can hear footsteps outside of the door and wheels rolling over the stones. Coming closer. All of a sudden Naruto is whide awake.You can see the fear in his eyes...

_Damn... I gotta get out of here or... Damn!!!_

We get to see the door opening but not what happens next.

It is night and Sasuke is in the forest. It looks like he's training but when you get a closer look you get to see he is just hitting on trees. Which means that every intelligent person who reads this will understand that he is mad about something. After a while he stops and sits down.

_Sasuke: Damn... That guy... Naruto..._

he tightens his fists and memory's are flowing through his head.

Naruto fighting at the chuunin exam.

Naruto calling him a scardycat.

Naruto fighting his hardest to protect him and Sakura with his enormous power.

Naruto beeing all worked up because he wanted to fight him and than refusing to

fight back later on.

_He isn't much of a ninja. I know him well enough to be able to tell that! _

_The only thing good about him is that monster inside of him!!!_

_Yeah, and I could have that power. Whith that much power I can finally kill my brother. I am an avenger.. With that power I will do it for sure!!!_

(flashback)

Sasuke is in the room with all the windows. Looking at Naruto. Naruto is chained to a table in his chambers whith Kabuto and a few Sound nins standing over him. They are using knifes and all sorts of stuff that you would expect in an operation ar a torture champer. Anyhow. On a certain moment Kabuto starts a serie of seals, gains some sort of electricity on his hand and puches it into Naruto on the place of his seal. Naruto shocks and screames but is helpless and he becomes quiet again. He lowers his head and puts it sidewards on the table. AND LOOKS RIGHT INTO SASUKE'S EYES!!!Sasuke can see he is yelling at him but the room he is in is sound-proof. He looks sidewards so he doesn't see what happenes next but than all of a sudden Oro is standing in front of him. And hands him a kunai. It has strange markings on it that look like Naruto's seal.

_Oro: With this kunai you can get the power of the Kyubi out of that piece of trash. Tomorrow he will be ready... Whahahaha..hahahaaaa!!!_

_Sasuke: ..._

(ending flashback)

The next day at the arena of the sound where the ninja's fought to be Oro's new body (quite the prise eh!!!). Sasuke is sitting on a roof looking at it and Kabuto appears.

_Sasuke: What are you planning?_

_Kabuto: Naruto-kun wil be brought into the arena in a moment an we'll let him fight other shinobi. Of course in his current state. He isn't much of a challenge to them so he'll have to use his kyubi-powers._

_Sasuke: What good will that do..?._

_Kabuto: At the moment he releases his powers you have to put that kunai into his seal. At that moment his powers will flow into you._

_Sasuke: His powers? Not the demon itself?_

_Kabuto: That's right. The spirit of the Kyubi will remain in Naruto and die along with him..._


	7. I am a monster

Sasuke is suddenly beeing very quiet. Kabuto jumps away and Sasuke is just staring to the knife in his hands.

(flashback)

-The day they became genin.

Naruto: _I'll surpass hokage and have everyone in the village acknowledge my excistense._

-A few days ago. Naruto beeing tortured and seeing him.

Naruto: _SASUKE!!!_

(ending flashback)

Sasukes grasp of the knife becomes more tight.

But when he hears a door opening he looks up. It is Naruto. He is beeing brought in by two sound nins who almost have to carry him to the middle of the stage where Kabuto is waiting. When they let go Naruto can just barely stay on his feet. He is really heavely wounded by all the experiments he was in. He needs all his strength just to look up to Kabuto.

Kabuto: _Today we get the chance to finish our last fight Naruto-kun._

Naruto: _Hng..._

Kabuto: _Come on, don't give me that look. And we wouldn't want to dissappoint our public now would we?_

Naruto: _What..?_

He looks around and sees sasuke sitting on the arena walls. When he tries to look in his eyes Sasuke looks away. A terrible feeling of loneliness comes over Naruto.

Kabuto: _Now now don't look so down Naruto-kun. Just call the monster that's hiding within you and we can have our fight. Maybe you will even survive this place. Miracels happen you know._

Naruto now looks to the ground.

Naruto_: (thinking) Sasuke now propably thinks I'm a monster too. They all think it. They all know about me. (looking around to the sound nins) Sakura-chan would probebly thinks I'm a monster too if she knew..._

He tries to stop the tears from coming but he can't. Even so, when Kabuto jumps towards him whith a kunai, he doesn't hesitate even one moment and calls upon his chackra. Red chackra bursts out in giant masses. Naruto keeps crying while his chacra keeps getting bigger. Now Sasuke is looking. Fhirst at the red chackra that wraps around his former team-mate. And than at his face which is wet from his tears.

Naruto:_ You wanted a monster didn't you? Well here you got one!!!_

Sasuke stands up with the kunai in his hand. And gets ready to jump.

Sasuke: _(thinking) just stab him at the right place and all that power will be mine. And than I can... Than I can... _

Sasuke tries to think about his revenge but it is pushed aside by other images. Images from times with Naruto and Sakura. When they were all together, Naruto was beeing stupid again and they all had fun.

He looks at naruto again. His wounds are starting to heal and it is clear Kabuto is no mach for him now. He has already been hit away by the chackra and lies on the ground. But Naruto doesn't seem to notice that. He takes a glimpse at Sasuke, notices the kunai in his hand and starts talking quietly. You wouldn't recognise his voice since he's always so loud.

Naruto: _What are you waiting fore... I told you i wasn't going to fight back against you. And it shouldn't be too difficult to kill a monster. Come on!!!_

Sasukes eyes change. He looks really angry. His sharingan appear and he starts running at Naruto. Unlike the time Sasuke was trying to kill him in the forest, Naruto now closes his eyes.

Naruto: _(thinking) I don't... want to see him looking at me with those eyes..._ Sasukes grasp of the knife becomes more tight.

But when he hears a door opening he looks up. It is Naruto. He is beeing brought in by two sound nins who almost have to carry him to the middle of the stage where Kabuto is waiting. When they let go Naruto can just barely stay on his feet. He is really heavely wounded by all the experiments he was in. He needs all his strength just to look up to Kabuto.

Kabuto: _Today we get the chance to finish our last fight Naruto-kun._

Naruto: _Hng..._

Kabuto: _Come on, don't give me that look. And we wouldn't want to dissappoint our public now would we?_

Naruto: _What..?_

He looks around and sees sasuke sitting on the arena walls. When he tries to look in his eyes Sasuke looks away. A terrible feeling of loneliness comes over Naruto.

Kabuto: _Now now don't look so down Naruto-kun. Just call the monster that's hiding within you and we can have our fight. Maybe you will even survive this place. Miracels happen you know._

Naruto now looks to the ground.

Naruto_: (thinking) Sasuke now propably thinks I'm a monster too. They all think it. They all know about me. (looking around to the sound nins) Sakura-chan would probebly thinks I'm a monster too if she knew..._

He tries to stop the tears from coming but he can't. Even so, when Kabuto jumps towards him whith a kunai, he doesn't hesitate even one moment and calls upon his chackra. Red chackra bursts out in giant masses. Naruto keeps crying while his chacra keeps getting bigger. Now Sasuke is looking. Fhirst at the red chackra that wraps around his former team-mate. And than at his face which is wet from his tears.

Naruto:_ You wanted a monster didn't you? Well here you got one!!!_

Sasuke stands up with the kunai in his hand. And gets ready to jump.

Sasuke: _(thinking) just stab him at the right place and all that power will be mine. And than I can... Than I can... _

Sasuke tries to think about his revenge but it is pushed aside by other images. Images from times with Naruto and Sakura. When they were all together, Naruto was beeing stupid again and they all had fun.

He looks at naruto again. His wounds are starting to heal and it is clear Kabuto is no mach for him now. He has already been hit away by the chackra and lies on the ground. But Naruto doesn't seem to notice that. He takes a glimpse at Sasuke, notices the kunai in his hand and starts talking quietly. You wouldn't recognise his voice since he's always so loud.

Naruto: _What are you waiting fore... I told you i wasn't going to fight back against you. And it shouldn't be too difficult to kill a monster. Come on!!!_

Sasukes eyes change. He looks really angry. His sharingan appear and he starts running at Naruto. Unlike the time Sasuke was trying to kill him in the forest, Naruto now closes his eyes.

Naruto: _(thinking) I don't... want to see him looking at me with those eyes..._


	8. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!

I tried to make a cliffhanger at this point? Lets see if Naruto falls right into the dept or if he manages to crawl back up. Even if I might bring him right to his doom, I'm still cheering for him!!! So there whe go again!!!…

--------------------

While Naruto is busy waiting for his death there is moving something in the bushes right before the sound village gate. (That's a mean of me now isn't it) If we look a little closer we can recognise Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and the three sand siblings…. Ow yeah, sorry… and Akkamaru.

_Kiba: Akkamaru sais there aren't any guards around so we should be able to get in…_

_Shikamaru: (thinking) Damn, it took us far too long to recover from our wounds. If Naruto managed to retrieve Sasuke he would have been back by now. He has probably already been…_

_Gaara: He's still alive…_

_**Kiba: (angry) How would YOU know!**_

Gaara ignores Kiba completely, whom off course immedeatly gets ticked off. That's the Kiba we all know and love. He is at the point of starting a fight when Shikamaru holds his arm between them.

_Shika: Geez, you're all too troublesome. But you can fight when this mission is completed. Now listen, this is the plan…_

At that moment Akkamaru starts howling and crawls behind Kiba. Kiba looks at him and than turns pale.

_Shika: What is it?_

_Kiba: Akkamaru just smelled some strange chackra. He sais it is very strong and somehow …_

_different._

_Gaara: Uzumaki Naruto…_

Shikakaru stares at Gaara for a moment. Than he smiles and bends foreward.

_**Shika: Okay, this is how we are going to do it…**_

The creepy snake guy (sorry… just like to call him that) is licking eagerly over his face as Sasuke quickly approaches his former team-mate.

_**Oro: Now it's going to happen…**_

Sasuke is getting closer and closer… Only two steps more… one more…

Suddenly Sasuke disappeares and reappears behind Naruto, holding the kunai tightly against his throat.

Orochimaru is stil smiling.

_**Oro: (thinking) Playing with your opponent eh…Sasuke-kun.**_

Naruto still has his eyes closed, but you can still see the fear on his face. The kind of fear we have only seen in his first battles.. Or perhaps it is closer to the day Sasuke almost died. Anyway, it breaks my heart to see him like this so lets GET ON WITH IT!!!

_Naruto: Hng… _

_(thinking) Damn…. DAMN. I just.. wanted for… people to acknowledge me… For YOU to acknowledge me. Now it's never going to happen. Sasuke… I…_

Then he hears a cold voice in his ear.

_Sasuke: Look at me._

_Naruto: Just kill me already. Get it over with…_

_**Sasuke: LOOK AT ME YOU IDIOT!!!**_

Naruto hears the hate in his voice and slowly turns his head around, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

He is shocked by them, not just by the expression but also…

_**Sasuke: Mangesharingan!!!**_

Naruto feels the kunai beeing pushed tighter against his neck as he falls into the darkness.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes, expecting the whole nightmare all over again but instead of that he sees just Sasuke.

_Sasuke: I controll time and space here._

_Naruto: Just going to torture me aren't you… Could never understand the fun in that._

His voice sounds really flat. Like he doesn't care anymore.

_Sasuke: Shut up you moron. I'll give you one more chance to get out of here._

_Naruto: …_

_Sasuke: I'll let you go and then you can run off or die or whatever. I don't care, you got it?_

Naruto stays quiet for a moment but then he shakes his head.

_**Naruto: Why would you anyway. I'm not Neji but I can see your eyes…**_

Sasuke sais nothing. He's just standing there and puts his scary expression on his face again but Naruto just smiles sadly in return.

_Naruto: You don't have too acknowledge me Sasuke. You won't, I know you wont… But I'm still me and I'm not going to break my word. I promised Sakura-chan that I would bring you back and even though, at this rate I am not going to be able to. I'm not going back. I'm not death yet so I can still try. (even though it's hopeless) So you can do with me whatever you like._

_Sasuke: (slissing) I will make you suffer here for al eternity before I kill you if you don't run away… Kyubi!_

_Naruto: (stil smiling at Sasuke) go ahaid.. Uchiha Sasuke. But remember one thing..._

Sasuke disappears

_MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!_

Sasuke lets go of Naruto while the boy falls unconcious at his feet. Hoping it looked like his sharingan did that. (actually he just knocked him out). But right after that he points his kunai at him as if to finish the job.

_Sasuke: (thinking) Naruto… you idiot, why didn't you just run away…_

(flashbacks are running through his head)

_-Naruto: are you all right? Scaredycat?_

_-Naruto: SASUKE!!! I want to fight you too!!!_

the cold expression stays but he starts shaking slightly.

_NO, I'M AN AVENGER!!!_

He lifts the kunai even higher, and than brings it with flashing speed down.

Shikamaru is amazed (even though he doesn't show it). They have crossed almost the entire sound village and still nobody has even tried to stop them. Even though the streats are crowded enough. The little group goes even faster as they reach their goal. A stadium in the middle of the village. The six-man (and one dog) team hides on the rooftops as they are trying to figure out what is going on.

_Kiba: I'm sure they are both here…_

He choces as he looks at the person standing in the middle of the stadium. It is Sasuke, standing over a not moving Naruto, with one leg on each side of him. In his hand he holds a kunai wich is covered with blood…


	9. Destroying the seal

The pain was sharp. Almost unbearable. Even so, he refused to wince and kept standing there. He lifted his chin and faced him. Orochimaru. The cold eyes, a few moments ago still dancing with joy, started to change.

_Naruto?_

Lee and Kiba were both at the point of attacking Sasuke. Shikamaru took a swift look but before he could do something about it they jumped over the rooftop to the stadium…

And cried in anger when they were pulled back.

_Lee: Let GO!!!_

He was angry. That's for sure, but Gaara's sand wouldn't let go of them till they were back on the roof. They didn't go unnoticed though.

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru suddenly stopped staring at eachother. Sasuke finally gave in to the pain and grabbed the place where his cursed seal had been. While he fell to his knees he suddenly noticed sand creeping up to him.

_**Orochimaru: Kill the trash please…**_

While the sound nins started to run at the six genin a small smile invaded the face of Shikamaru.

_**Shika: Time for a change in plans… GAARA!!!**_

Sasuke couldn't do anything about it. The sand bound every part of him (except for his face) And pulled him along to the rooftop. Next to him was Naruto was gently lifted by the sand. Sasuke turned his face and looked at the six genin. He could see Gaara shaking and could tell he was only moments away from closing his hand while crushing him. But a voice coming from near Naruto held the sand-nin back.

_Kimari: Stop it Gaara._

Looked at his sister without saying anything.

_Kimari: He isn't dead, just knocked out. His clothes are torn but it doesn't seem he is injured._

(Remember Naruto's power heeling him)

Sasuke looks up. He doesn't get much time for being surprised thoug. The stand starts getting tight. Very tight.

_Sasuke: AAAAAaaah!!!…_

_Shika: Geez, but you're right. He's less troublesome when he's unconscious._

While Temari uses her wind-attack to keep the enemy nins distant, Gaara starts building sand.

A giant wave of sand appears. The leaf nins all jump on it and the wave disappears with a huge speed in the direction of the forrest.

Kabuto appears next to Orochimaru.

Kabuto: It seems we have a problem. Will you kill him now?

Oro: Sigh, Sasuke-kun. It seems I am not going to have any use for you.

Then he disappears.

The little group of genin has stopped their tracks for a momen. Sasuke's shoulder has a bandage and his hands are bound together with a rope. His sleep isn't a deep one and he keeps making noises. Naruto wasn't much better. The screams he uttered in his sleep could be heard miles away so Kiba got some water and trew it in his face.

_**Kiba: Wake up you idiot!!!**_

Naruto was roaming in the darkness. But bit by bit the darkness changed to his village. He was glad. The mission was over and Sasuke must be back. A smile spread at his face and he went to see Sakura chan. Look! There she is!!!

_**Naruto: Saaaaaaaaakura- chan!!!**_

Sakura turns around. Her eyes are cold.

Sakura: Stay away from me!!! You MONSTER!!!

Suddenly a lot of people are coming towards him. From alleys, out of houses, you name it. Lots of them Naruto recognises. They are all screaming at him.

Hinata: ….. Monster..!

Kiba: You should be death!!!

Neji: Dropout!!!

Shikamaru: Get away from here!!!

Naruto winces. He tries to walk backwards but all of a sudden Sasuke is there. Behind him once again. Holding a kunai against his throat.

Naruto closes his eyes but he hears Sasuke sai just one thing. _**Sasuke: Wake up you idiot!!!**_

Slowly Naruto opens his eyes.

_**Naruto: Uche uche, WHO TREW WATER IN MY FACE!!!**_

The group looks a little amazed but then starts laughing.

_**Shika: Hmpf… idiot!!!**_

Naruto looks around, a little starteled. Then he points to the three sand siblings.

_**Naruto: What are they doing here?**_

_Shikamaru: It's far too troublesome for me to explain._

_Naruto: (thinking) But how… Last thing I remember was Sasuke going to kill me and.._

_(talking) WHERE IS SASUKE._

Kiba hits him on his head.

_Kiba: Quiet you moron he's right there!!!._

Naruto was quiet immediately and ran over to Sasuke. He was still unconscious and Naruto looked at him a long time without making any sound (strange in his case).

_**Naruto: Why is he tied up? And what's that wound?**_

_Lee: Looks like he stabbed himself there. _

_Orochimaru: But it's not like it will do him much good…_

A shock went through the group and they immediately turned to the enemy. Including Sasuke (as much as he could, being tight up and all).

_**Naruto: Sasuke!!! You're awake!!!**_ _**Shikamaru: (thinking) Damn, It's a curse beeing always right!!!**_

Orochimaru didn't so much as look at anyone in the group except for Sasuke.

_Oro: That was foolish Sasuke-kun. Destroying your first fase seal. Hihihi… It wont do you any good thoug. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy now did you ?_

_Sasuke: Grrr…_

_Oro: It's too bad you won't be of any more use to me Sasuke-kun. But when the first fase cursed seal disappears the second fase becomes unstable. I guess you still have about one day left among the living!_


	10. I don't want to know

He didn't really understand what was going on. I mean… Sasuke said he was going to kill him, didn't he? Until now he had thought that Shikamaru and the others just had arrived before he could make his threat into reality. Why would he stab himself? I mean, he called me a monster stuff… The longer Naruto was talking to himself the less he understood (that's Naruto for ya), even so he understood one thing. If he didn't do something Sasuke would die because of some weird seal. And to stop that from happening… That Snake bastard should DIE!!!

Shikamaru smiled at himself. Now this was a challenge.

_Shikamaru: How troublesome… Well, I guess it's about time for the backup-plan._

Naruto looks completely clueless (I love it when he looks like that… okay, I love him when he looks like he has a clue too but that's not the point), but before he can ask what the hell they are talking about sand starts to rise around them.

_Shikamaru: You get Sasuke out of here. We'll catch up to you later._

_Naruto: WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

The giant wave of sand completely covers him and Sasuke. Naruto squeezes his eyes closely shut.

Sasuke hated it to be helpless. When the wave of sand started to cover them he wasn't scared. Just angry. You could clearly see this in the sharingan that appeared in his eyes. Even so, he felt relieved when he noticed that the sand wasn't going to let them suffocate. Gaara had created a tunnel in the sand.

_Sasuke: (thinking) So we can get out and Orochimaru doesn't know where we went._

He tried to untie himself but he soon noticed the ropes were bound together with chakra. His eyes showed an immence frustration when the only result to his efforts was that the wound on his shoulder started hurting even worse. Even so, he refused to wince with Naruto there. Were was he anyway? Sasuke tried to look around and noticed the other boy kneeling behind him with a kunai in his hands.

_**Sasuke: (thinking) What's that idiot doing? What would he do with that…**_

His eyes went wide when the kunai cut through the ropes. Freeing him.

Orochimaru was extremely angry. He was already fighting for five whole minutes and he still hadn't killed any of the genin that had had the nerve of challenging him. Maybe he wasn't even angry, irritated was a better word. They were buzzing around him like flies and he couldn't get rid of them.

_**Lee: Konoha Wirlwind!!!**_

The tongsucking creep (I just love to make up names for him) blocked with ease but when he tried to punch back Lee was long gone. The wind carried him till the next branch.

_Lee: Thanks, I will repay you, or else I am not a man._

_**Temari: Keep the crap…**_

Orochimaru 's temper was surely not improving. Looking creepy, slimy and frustrated at the same time (how does he do it), he wiped over his face with his tong… And at that moment he froze.

On a branch before him shikamaru appeared. The chuunin grinned and, after looking threatingly at Oro, he clashed his teeth together with as much strength as he could.

_**Oro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH**_

Man, I just don't have the letters to explain the scream Oro uttered when he bit on his tong. It was swelling so big, I'm really surprised he could still talk after that, but anyway.

_**Shikamaru: NOW!!!**_

The entire team attacked the swollen tong freak (yet another wonderfull name for Oro) with their most powerfull attacks. But long before they reached him they felt the aura starting to built. The air became heavy, almost burning in their longs. Shikamaru Tried to hold it together but the chakra pushing him was too strong. He had no choice in the matter, he just had to let his jutsu go…

Naruto was slowly making his way through the tunnel of sand. It was long, very long. Sasuke had already reached his limit long ago. The seal was starting to affect him, so without speaking a word, Naruto had started to support him. And after a while he took him on his back, carrying him. Even so, they hadn't even said a single word to eachother. Naruto didn't like the silence but he didn't dare to speak.

_Naruto: (thinking) He doesn't say anything. How am I supposed to know if he's still alive if he doesn't say anything!!! I should check if he's alright but… _

Naruto started to turn his head to Sasuke but just as he was going to have a look at his face he changed his mind.

_I… I'm …_

Sasuke felt Naruto chacking beneath him. Sure, he had been carrying him for a long time but that didn't seem to be the problem. Sasuke silently lifted his head and attempted to look at the face of the boy carrying him…

_Naruto: (thinking) I don't want him to see me as a monster… I don't want to KNOW if he does._

Then he felt Sasuke lifting his head.

_Good, he's still alright. Everything is going to be alright. The others are going to catch up to us and…_

Naruto's left leg chose that moment to give up. Naruto fell onto his knees, breathing heavily.

_**I guess I should rest a little… NO!!! Sasuke could die if I wait too long!!!**_

A flashback burned in his head. Sasuke, seemingly killed by Haku.

Naruto groaned as he tried to get back at his feet, and scolded at himself as he felt how weak he was. But suddenly he stopped his attempts. His eyes were widening in something between shock and fear and he was shaking softly as he listened to the voice coming from his back…

_**Sasuke: Naruto…**_


	11. We haven't finished yet

Naruto couldn't stop himself from trembling. He hated it. It had been a long time since he had promised himself never to be scared again, and yet he had broken his promise several times this last week. But he couldn't think about that right now. He just waited silent and (even though he would never admit it) scared. Even so, It didn't escape his attention that Sasuke had used his name. Not the one of the nine-taled fox but his own name… Suddenly he wanted to say something to the boy whose weight had become harder and harder to bear. He opened his mouth, ready to speak, and strangely enough he was starting to hurt less. He paused a minute, wondering why he was feeling so light all of a sudden. The darkness claimed him before he had the chance to speak.

Sasuke had been waiting for a reply from Naruto. He had felt him tremble and for a moment he had wondered why Naruto was scared of him. Sure, he had tried to kill him and all (that's not such a big deal right?), but Naruto didn't usually show fear to his enemies. Not even to his brother or Orochimaru… He would scream or threat them or do something (incredibly) stupid. And Sasuke was (even though he hated to admit it) not in a condition to do anything. Suddenly he felt Naruto's body relax and before he even had the chance to wonder why the ground started to get really close. (where are your manners, be nice and say hello to it first).

Sasuke found himself leaning against the tunnels walls with an unconscious Naruto next to him. Gues it was to be expected. The boy had been tortured for a week, spend several moths in Sasukes mangesharingan world, and had used the kyubi's power in a devastating way after all that. Sasuke looked at the boy for a few moments. And than at the ceremonial kunai which had slipped out of his pocket when he fell. His blood was still on it. He still didn't know where the idea had come from to get out the cursed seals power with it. He didn't feel worried at all about the effects Orochimaru had been talking about. Somehow he knew the kunai hadn't just absorbed the power of his first fase seal but the second fase as well. That was wat it was used for after all… Absorbtion. Even though his shoulder hurt like hell. Then he aimed his attention at Naruto…

_**Sasuke: You total moron… **_

But the words didn't mach with his voice. His heart just wasn't in it.

_**I could have taken that power if I wanted too… **_

Silently he stood up, wincing when the pain rang through his body.

_But you know Naruto…_

He walked to the smaller boy. While kneeling down beside him he threw one of his arms over his shoulders and slowly pulled him on his back from there…

_Whe haven't finished yet…_

Sasuke started too continue the way Naruto started, to the end of the tunnel.

A flashback ran through his head:

_**Sasuke: Naruto… I want to fight you too!!!**_

_Naruto: Sasuke!!! I want to fight you too..._

_(ending)_

_Even though I will kill my brother…_

Sasuke smirked while he heard the boy on his back softly snoring…

_Naruto, we still haven't finished our fight!!!_

Shikamaru was sure… They wouldn't be able to defeat this enemy. But even so…

_Shika: Gaara!!! Are they out yet._

_Gaara: Not yet…_

_Kiba: (sitting on the ground with a trembling Akamaru against him) Damn it…_

Orochimaru's additude wasn't getting any better the way I see it. Every time he was going to squash one of those annoying little pests, another one was getting in the way. And if this wasn't enough… (now what else could be bothering our little Oro-chan) … HIS TONG HURT LIKE HELL!!! Blazing with anger he started to do seals we all know very well…

_Oro: Kuchiose no jutsu!!!_

The giant snake appeared on the same moment Gaara screamed: _They're out!!!_

Sasuke was breating very harshly. He sat against a tree with Naruto next to him… The boy seemed to have a nightmare and was trembling in his sleep. Sasuke would have waken him up but had something different on his mind right now… Suddenly his eyes widened when he was absorbed in a flashback.

_Kabuto: And when you use that kunai at him both him and the Kyubi will die!!!_


	12. To help a friend

The six genin looked EXTREMELY worried as a large puff of smoke clouded the area. Kiba, who tried to comfort his littl dogie, squeezed his eyes together and tried to get a sight of what happened in the smoke. Two huge yellow eyes stared back…

Naruto: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

ow man that had been one hell of a nightmare. For a moment there he wasn't a shinobi… Just a scared kid. But than he put himself together and looked around like he was looking for someone… Then he noticed Sasuke, leaning against a closeby tree. He hesatated for a sec, fear flashing behind his eyes, but then he made a decision. He had to know how Sasuke was doing. After all… He saved him (again). Even if he would hate him, he just had to help him. Naruto relaxed for a second, focussing on his face, making sure you wouldn't be able to see his emotions, and then he walked on to his wounded friend.

A few terrifieing cold eyes were waiting for him. Naruto had to use almost all his willpower to keep walking. They were so cold… so full of hatred. Really freakin intense. Even so, Naruto didn't avoid it. That would have been the easiest way. He locked his eyes with Sasukes as he kneeled beside him…

_Naruto: H-How do you feel. Can I do something?_ (well that's un-Narutoisch I know but why can't boys ever be nice to eachother)

_Sasuke: Pfffff, you can't do anything. The one this_ (and he pointed the kunai at Naruto) _kunai is used on will die. I tried to destroy it but it's useless. It's made out of diamant._

Sasuke grinned. The smirk directed at Naruto. Naruto felt his mask of coolness braking. His eyes changed dramatically as he punched Sasuke hard in his face.

**SMACK!!!!**

_Naruto: YOU BASTARD!!! If you think you're going to die on me your mistaken!!! I won't let you you BASTARD!!! You…. you._

_Sasuke: (smirking) It's none of your concern._

_Naruto: OF COURSE IT IS!!! GIMME THAT!!!_

Sasukes cold look was replaced by a surprised one when Naruto grabbed the kunai out of his hands.

_Sasuke: Naruto… You can't do anything._

_Naruto: Don't think you're the only one out of the two of us who can save a friend…_

_Sasuke: Naruto…_

_Naruto: By the way…_

_Sasuke: Yeah???_

_Naruto: Thanks… _

Sasukes cold attitude was crumbling more and more as he looked surprised at Naruto.

_Naruto: For not calling me a monster… Maybe you are just used to it but you've been calling me Naruto for a while now…_

Sasuke looked as he was going to say something but before he had the chance Naruto focused on the kunai in his hands. And then he released the chackra.

_Naruto: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

Sasuke had to cover his eyes, it was too much. Huge masses of chackra were aimed at one precise point. The light coming from it could rival that of the sun with ease. While trieing to look at his long time rival, Sasuke was starting to feel better already. Only the pain of the wounds he had were still running through his body.

Naruto crashed down… The kunai completely vaporised. He smiled tiredly at his friend. That's right, even if he thought he was a monster, Sasuke was still Naruto's friend. Sasuke smiled at him. His eyes completely free of the hatred that had posessed them a few moments ago. A small smile graced his lips.

_**Sasuke: I too can help a friend…**_

Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke helped him up. They smiled at eachother, everything that had happened, that they had done to eachother almost forgotten. (isn't that cute) and started walking in the direction they thought the others were.

Orochimarut laughed loudly (geese, doesn't he ever shut up?) as Manta appeared. Surely there was no way those five puny genin would be able to fight him. Our favorite swollen tong freak, closed his eyes as he continued laughing. That was the last thing he did…

What has happened to Oro? Wanna guess? Wonder what kind of crazy ideas you guys can come up with… Please respond this time…

Sorry for not posting one VERY long but anyway, here's my next chapter. I propably lost my touch though but hey... I hate to not finish what I started... So here it comes piginator, everyone. this chapter 's called...

**Can we Go back to where we came from?**

Nara Shikamaru was staring as if hypnotised at the GIANT eyes wich were glowing through the smoke at him. He knew that, if there ever was going to be a good moment to 'run like hell', this would CERTAINLY be it... He tried to turn his eyes from the snake's and turn to the others. But 'troublesome' enough he found that he couldn't move. The breathing around him told him that his entire team was deeling with the same problem at the moment... He was the leader so he should do something... ANYTHING... He tried with all his willpower to move, to run, to at least tell the others to run... But it was all hopeless, and with a sigh he accepted that he was going to die, and did what he was best at... He relaxed his musseles...

Naruto's head was hanging down as Sasuke dragged him with him... He did that on purpose so Sasuke wouldn't see his expression. He felt weak about it really, he had been crying too much lately... Sure, he had told Inari it was ok to cry when you're happy but he was sure that if Sasuke saw him he would just smirk and call him a 'total' moron again. And Naruto liked the way it was going now. No name-calling and hatefullness for a while. Sure, in a little while things would go back like they used to. That made him wonder if things would return completely? Could they just go on after everything that had happened? The hell Sasuke put so many people through. But at this moment he wanted, just for a little while, forget about what happened. He just wanted to feel for a while that he had a friend who had accepted him completely... Even with the Kyubi. But even though he liked to think of it that way, he still didn't dare to show him how he felt right now... For how much it could after all that had happened... Everything would be back to normal soon enough, he didn't want to push it...

_Sasuke: Hey you total moron..._

And it looked like he didn't need to either...

_Naruto: Wat's it Sasuke?_

_(thinking) Fine, he can turn back to beeing a bastard!!! But... That doesn't mean I have to start beeing stupid again right now... Right???_

_Sasuke: (giving him a piece of cloth) Use this, you're going to get me wet... _

_Naruto: (looking up surprisingly) ..._

Sasuke smirked, but a smile reached his eyes. Naruto smiled back and tried to straighten himself. As most faithfull Naruto-readers would know that was a bad idea that send both him and Sasuke to the ground...

_Sasuke: YOU TOTAL MORON!!!_

_Naruto: ..._

_Sasuke: ..._

_Both: ... pffff... hihihawhahahahahaaHAHAHAHA_

_Naruto: By the way Sasuke..._

_Sasuke: What is it?_

_Naruto: We still have to finish something... RIGHT (yes, there we have the number one loudest ninja again, I MISSED HIM!!!)_

_Sasuke: First YOU have to recover, It'd be boring to fight you if you're even weaker than normal!!!_

_Naruto: I'M NOT WEAK YOU BASTARD!!!_

_Sasuke: Well your voice certainly isn't but I still don't have my headband on right now, do I now Naruto..._

_Naruto: (at a loss of words)..._

_Sasuke: hmpf, come on..._

They stood up, both ignoring eachother when they tried to help. I guess I can can blame that on their stubbornness (like I'm any different) but anyway, they continued walking in the direction they thought their friends were waiting for them...

_Shikamaru: Well, at least I'm going to die relaxing and watching the clouds..._

And slowly a smile crept on his face... Wait a minute, somethings awfully wrong here, how can he WATCH THE CLOUDS WHILE THE SNAKE HOLDS HIS EYES!!! Shikamaru smiles: _he, and people call me a genius. Better not tell this or it will certainly troublesome..._

_Shikamaru: GUYS, relax your mussels!!! Look away form him and than... JUST RUN!!!_

_(thinking) strange, why didn't that thing attack us already?_

The awnser on that question didn't let him wait for long as it cut off the escape route the six gening were trying to take.

_Kiba: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!!!_

_Lee: (thinking) If Gai-sensei was here, what would he do?_

_Akkamaru: (well, let's just sai he barked a lot okay?)_

_3 sand nins: ..._

_Shikamaru: I wondered when you would show up, how troublesome..._

_---------------------------------------_

I had two more chapters which made up the ending of this fanfic but I had a problem posting them (2 years ago) and then they disappeared from my computer… You know how it goes. I'll probably rewrite them but it might take some time… Anyway… Anyone who bothered to read up to this point, thank you and I'll try not to take too long….


End file.
